¿Seguro que no fue amor?
by Shiro kokoro-chan
Summary: Una noche en la que aquél mago de hielo no estuvo consiente de lo que pasó, esa noche pudo haber sido la mejor de todas para Juvia si tan solo el alquimista no le hubiera roto el corazón con su respuesta. -¿En serio Gray-sama considera que fue sexo y no fue amor?- La única que sufriría las consecuencias de esa noche sería la maga de agua.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Capítulo 1

Los rayos del sol iluminaban como nunca colándose por la ventana de la habitación, la luz molestaba bastante al chico, quien con una mano se tapó los ojos que aún mantenía cerrados y decidió acostumbrarlos a la maldita luz que osaba despertarlo.

Los abrió lentamente y parpadeo un par de veces, ya cuando su visión estuvo clara notó que se encontraba en la habitación del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando durante su misión; consistía en encontrar a la hija de una familia que se había perdido en el bosque y la encontraron sana y salva, así es él no iba solo, lo acompañó Juvia quien seguramente estaría en su habitación de al lado durmiendo aun. Ya era tiempo de volver a Fairy Tail, se dispuso a ir a levantar a su compañera para marcharse pero eso no fue necesario porque escucho un suspiro a su lado, aparto su vista del techo que era lo que estuvo viendo todo ese rato y al hacerlo se encontró con la maga de agua durmiendo plácidamente, sus cabellos esparcidos por la almohada y una leve sonrisa que inconscientemente formaba durante sueños.

El pelinegro azulado vio eso temeroso, tenía esperanza que no hubiera pasado "eso" pero toda ilusión se desvaneció al darse cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos, un par de recuerdos del día anterior llenaron su mente, recordaba haber traído de vuelta a la niña como de la edad de Wendy con sus padres, les recompensaron y les ofrecieron cenar con ellos para agradecerles y un recuerdo algo inusual llego de repente.

~Flash back~

-Tome Gray-san-decía la niña a la que encontraron mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino al mago.

-Gracias…-dijo el mago recordando no saber el nombre de la niña.

-Ai, soy Ai-decía sonriendo la niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

-¿Amor, eh?-dijo sonriendo de lado el Fullbuster mientras cogía la copa de vino.

-Así es, he juntado a muchas parejas en el pueblo y todas están felices por los resultados-dijo dando una risita.

-No creo en esas cosas-dio un sorbo a su copa, Ai sonrió y lo vio bastante complacida y susurró algo, no supo que fue ya que todo se le nublo después de eso.

~Fin flash back~

El alquimista de hielo quedo bastante confundido con esos recuerdos, sobre todo con éste último. Dirigió la mirada a donde se encontraba la peli azul solo cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana con la que se tapaban, abrió los ojos poco a poco y al mirarlo en las mejillas hizo acto de presencia un rubor en ella.

-Buenos días Gray-sama-dijo sonriendo la ojiazul.

El de ojos grises solo la veía pero no se atrevía a siquiera preguntarle que fue lo que había ocurrido entre ello, sintió la mano de ella acariciarle la cara.

-¿Pasa algo Gray-sama?-preguntó confundida.

-¿Qué opinas de lo de anoche?-dijo desviando la mirada de la de la chica, no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente que fue exactamente lo que paso.

La Loxar se sorprendió por la pregunta del mago, no creyó que él fuera a preguntarle su desempeño.

-Estuvo genial Gray-sama, Juvia ahora sabe que es correspondida-decía sonriendo.

"Oh, no" fue lo que pensó Gray al escucharla decir eso, si lo acontecido ya era un error bastante grande, que ella había malinterpretado todo lo hacía aun peor. El de ojos grises se levantó de la cama, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos y se puso sus bóxer rápidamente dándole la espalda a la maga elemental que lo veía preocupada al verlo levantarse tan de repente; tenía que hacer algo pronto para que ella no confundiera las cosas y creyeran que eran pareja ahora.

Sin siquiera verla a los ojos comenzó a hablar.

-No te confundas Juvia-dijo fríamente tal y como su magia-solo fue sexo.

Aunque no supiera que fue lo que paso ayer al pie de letra, tenía que aclarárselo a Juvia, que nada de lo sucedido allí era relevante y no marcaria ninguna diferencia en su relación de compañeros. Las palabras del chico fueron como un balde de agua para el corazón de la chica, se sintió mal, creyó que Gray-sama por fin le había correspondido aquel sentimiento que empezó a tener hacia él desde que lo conoció, sus ojos se cristalizaron, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, se negaba a creer que solo la uso para satisfacer una de las necesidades más primitivas del ser humano.

-Gray-sama, ¿Cómo se atreve a engañar a Juvia haciéndole creer que-que-su voz se comenzó a quebrar, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

El Fullbuster no había volteado en ningún momento para mirar a la mujer de cabellos azules, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable del sufrimiento de ella.

-¡Mire a Juvia, dígaselo de frente Gray-sama!-suplicaba la maga de agua.

No obtuvo respuesta del chico que tenía enfrente, estaba frustrada, decepcionada; una vez más el destino se encargaba de hacerla sufrir, pero esta vez se pasó de la raya, la hizo ver como una tonta ingenua. Apretó sus puños y las lágrimas salían una detrás de otra.

-¿En serio Gray-sama considera que fue sexo y no fue amor?-grito molesta, mirando con el ceño fruncido al alquimista.

-Así es-susurro mientras se seguía vistiendo.

Su corazón ya no pudo más, se sintió de lo peor jugar con sus sentimientos y el corazón es el que lo sufre; se levantó de la cama, recogió rápidamente su ropa que estaba en el piso.

-¡Juvia no es ningún objeto sexual Gray-sama!-grito sollozando y entro al baño que estaba en el cuarto, se encerró, se quedó recargada en la puerta y se deslizo lentamente al piso, escondió sus rostro entre sus rodillas y abrazo sus piernas, nada podía hacerla sentir peor.

Los sollozos de la ojiazul se escuchaban afuera del baño, Gray se sintió mal por ella, no se lo merecía y lo que era aún peor tendría que sufrir su castigo por parte de las chicas del gremio, suspiro pesado, se pasó una mano por el pelo y miro la puerta del baño.

-Te espero en la estación del tren-como no respondió Juvia se marchó de la habitación con sus pocas cosas que había traído de equipaje.

Se escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la habitación, por lo que la peli azul salió del baño y miró tristemente la cama donde creyó que fueron expresados los sentimientos del mago y correspondidos los suyos, se dio una bofetada mental por haber sido tan estúpida, se vistió y se fue al cuarto que ella había pedido en ese hotel, cogió sus maletas y se dirigió a la estación donde la estaría esperando el Fullbuster.

.

.

.

El chico esperaba impaciente el tren y a Juvia pero más al transporte que a la maga, si llegaba el tren y ella tardaba sería una buena excusa para irse sin ella, necesitaba pensar y relajarse, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios; llego el tren y lo abordo rápidamente, tomo asiento y miró la ventana un poco calmado.

-¡El tren a Magnolia está a punto de salir, última llamada!-comunicaban los trabajadores de ahí.

Gray sonrió, tal vez la peli azul ya no llegaría a tiempo y el tren entro en marcha; suspiro, no vería a Juvia en todo el viaje, se dedicaría a reflexionar sobre todo esto que ha pasado. Cerro los ojos un poco cansado y los abrió al sentir alguien mirándolo, era la maga de agua que lo veía seria y triste, tomo asiento enfrente de él, cruzo las piernas y apoyo sus barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras se dedicaba a contemplar el paisaje que se veía por la ventana. Cabe destacar que todo el viaje de regreso no se dirigieron la palabra, ni siquiera tuvieron contacto visual, los demás pasajeros notaron la tensión entre esos dos y sintieron escalofríos por ello.

Bajando del tren se fueron directo al gremio, al entrar varios notaron, en verdad todos, el aura que había alrededor de ellos, el del Fullbuster era de seriedad y la de la Loxar era depresiva, ella tenía un semblante de tristeza lo que no pasó por desapercibido por las mujeres y se fueron directo a ella.

-¿Ocurre algo Juvia?-preguntó preocupada Lucy.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Levy.

-¿Acaso Gray te hizo algo?-cuestionó seria Erza.

Y esa última pregunta fue la que desató las lágrimas que Juvia había contenido muy apenas en todo el viaje de regreso; las magas al verla llorar tan desconsoladamente se la llevaron al piso de arriba y entraron todas en la habitación para que les explicará que había pasado.

Los hombres de Fairy Tail vieron cómo se fueron todas las chicas con Juvia que por algún extraño motivo estaba llorando, la mayoría vieron eso confundidos y otros lo vieron de mala gana, ya sabían seguramente quien la había hecho llorar.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Juvia?-preguntó un pelinegro con ojos rojos.

-Cierto hielito, ¿Qué paso?-preguntó el Dragneel.

-¡No es de hombres hacer llorar a Juvia!-dijo el Strauss.

Todos los hombres se acercaron al mago de hielo y le preguntaban que paso para que llorara de tal forma pero en ningún momento dirigió la vista hacia ellos ni respondió sus interrogantes, solo permaneció callado.

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo una historia que surgió el viernes, se me hizo interesante la trama así que la escribí, se la enseñé a mi Nee-chan y le gusto por lo tanto aquí está, espero que hubiera sido de su agrado.**

**Como siempre dudas, quejas, amenazas se aceptan en forma de reviews.**

**Hasta pronto minna ^w^/**


	2. Chapter 2 Acusaciones

Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Capitulo 2: Acusaciones.

Todos miraban serios al Fullbuster, que miraba el piso con el ceño fruncido, se le veía serio y molesto como si se estuviera reprimiendo.

-Suelta la sopa-dijo Natsu-¿Qué pasa hielito?

-No es normal que ella llore de esa manera, tuvo que haberle pasado algo-agregó serio el de pelo azabache con los brazos cruzados, viendo hacia donde se habían ido todas las mujeres del gremio.

El mago de hielo seguía sin hablar, los demás se comenzaban a molestar por el silencio del chico; si continuaba así tendrían que sacarle la información por las malas.

.

.

.

Cada una de las chicas dentro del cuarto la veían boquiabiertas después de haberla escuchado, a varias se les notaba la ira que emanaban, definitivamente el alquimista de hielo no saldría vivo de ésta, de eso se encargarían todas ellas; los ojos de cada una de ellas expresaban miradas aterradoras, algunas de enojo, otras de asombro por el relato de la chica, un ejemplo de las miradas de ira que también presentaban sus rostros era la temible Titania, quien haría uso de las habilidades que le hicieron ganarse el apodo. La Loxar estaba cabizbaja, sus ojos en ningún momento habían dejado de producir las gotas saladas que le recorrían las mejillas hasta juntarse debajo de la barbilla para luego caer en su falda humedeciéndola, el tan solo recordar lo que ocurrió, no hace mucho, le dolía, el saber que el chico por el que se unió al gremio y del que se enamoró perdidamente le utilizo de tal manera le dañaba; es claro que ella tenía que sufrir y lo estaba experimentando justo ahora.

Las magas, ninguna sin excepción, no la dejaban de ver con en sus rostros una cara de preocupación, tristeza y pena por no poder ser capaces de ayudarla a dejar de llorar o sentir aquel dolor que no desaparecería tan fácilmente.

En la habitación solo se podía notar la tristeza que sentía Juvia, la rubia vio que el ambiente no ayudaba nada en hacerla sentir mejor por lo que decidió decir algo para intentar calmar la tensión que estaba en la habitación.

-Creo que sería mejor que vayas a descansar, ¿no piensan igual chicas?-pregunto Lucy intentando actuar como siempre.

Las demás la veían y llegaron a la conclusión de que estar así no ayudaría en nada a la maga de agua.

-Tienes razón Lu-chan-dijo Levy sonriendo triste-necesitas descansar.

-Cierto-dijo la pelirroja-ve a casa Juvia.

-¿Te acompaño Juvia?-pregunto sonriente Mirajane.

La susodicha las miraba confundida pero de inmediato comprendió lo que ellas querían hacer, sonrió levemente, era bueno saber que contaba con todas las féminas de Fairy Tail; se levantó de la silla en la que estuvo sentada todo ese rato desde que les empezó a explicar lo que había sucedido en su misión, las miro e hizo una reverencia.

-Juvia les agradece-dijo la ojiazul, levanto la cabeza y les sonrió-ya me voy.

Abrió la puerta para retirarse y al hacerlo los hombres del gremio voltearon de inmediato hacia ella, el alquimista de hielo también pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la peli azul la aparto rápidamente, lo cual ella imito, siguió caminando y bajo las escaleras siendo seguida por las miradas de todos los magos masculinos del gremio y salió para dirigirse a Fairy Hills.

Cuando salió y estuvo lejos como para perderla de vista, todas las magas voltearon hacia el pelinegro azulado, lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Bajaron del segundo piso y se acercaron hacia él, a medida que se acercaban los hombre se alejaban por instinto, temiendo por su vida se escondieron pero seguían atentos a lo que acontecería.

-Gray Fullbuster-dijo tétricamente Erza mirando furiosa al mencionado, a los hombres les recorrió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal-¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Juvia?-dijo hirviendo de ira.

El de ojos grises no volteaba a verla, lo que enojo aún más a la Scarlet.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!-ordenó la Titania.

El chico la miro cansado, quería que terminara esta "absurda" situación como él le llamaba.

-Atente a las consecuencias de tus actos-dijo Mirajane igual de aterradora que la maga de re-equipamiento.

Por más terroríficas que se vieran, el Fullbuster no parecía tomarlas en serio.

Hubo un silencio, durante el cual se desafiaban las miradas del mago y la pelirroja, hasta que él acabo con eso.

-Si van a hacer algo háganlo de una vez, no tengo tiempo para cosas de tan poca importancia como esta-dijo molesto.

El escuchar eso provenir de los labios del chico de ojos grises no les agrado nada a las magas del gremio, al contrario, avivo el enojo que tenían contra él; y varias no dudaron en expresarle lo que las molestaba de todo esto.

-¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de actuar tan estúpidamente?-grito la Heartphilia –por tu culpa Juvia está sufriendo.

El Fullbuster la miro pero parecía que no le hubiera tomado mucha importancia.

-¡Eres un insensible!-agrego la McGarden, el tono de voz sorprendió a más de uno-¡No puedes ir usando a las personas como se te antoje!

Y las quejas de las demás no se hicieron esperar.

-¡No puedes jugar con Juvia como se te da la gana!-comento Cana.

-¡Juvia no se lo merecía!-dijo Lissana.

Este comentario si logro hacer sentir mal al joven Fullbuster, y los que seguían lo harían aún más.

-¡Ella no te ha dado razones para que la trataras así!-alego molesta Mirajane.

-¡Solo porque Juvia te ama no es ningún motivo por el que te debías aprovechar de tal manera de ella!-volvió a hablar la rubia -¡Es de lo más bajo aprovecharse de sus sentimientos solo para eso!-gritaba enojada.

Todo lo que estaban comentando las chicas era cierto, pero él no tenía la culpa, ni siquiera recuerda el acto de pasión que había acontecido entre él y la Loxar. Estaba muy confundido, si dijo aquello fue para no "lastimarla", bastante irónico, la vida se encargó de que surtiera el efecto contrario; aunque para empezar él también tenía la culpa, pudo haberle dicho algo más bonito pero no, tuvo que decirle "solo fue sexo", vaya imbécil, no culpaba a las magas por estar molestas con él, hasta el mismo lo estaba. El problema no era el enojo de las mujeres del gremio sino como sería capaz de mirar nuevamente a la cara a la maga elemental, cada que la mirará a los ojos seguro solo encontraría en ellos un profundo mar de tristeza y él se ahogaría ahí por la culpa de eso, metafóricamente claro, para ser sinceros le valía lo que los demás opinaran pero lo que si lo importaba era como se tomaría todo esto la peli azul que tanto lo acosaba. De una vez por todas ya acabaría con esta discusión con las chicas para irse a casa y estar a solas consigo mismo.

-¿Podrían dejarme de una vez en paz?-preguntó bastante irritado.

No le interesaba si Erza lo mataba por hablarle de tal forma, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer si se negaban a ver más allá de lo que quieren? Se dirigió hacia la puerta del gremio, se volteó para verlas y dio su opinión.

-Ustedes no conocen ni la mitad de la historia- dijo serio el de ojos grises-sé que Juvia no se lo merecía-dijo en un susurro.

Dicho esto se marchó tranquilo, se encaminó hacia su casa, necesitaba aclarar su mente y obvio que con todas esas magas no lo conseguiría; las magas no entendieron a lo que se refería el mago de hielo, quedaron perplejas ante la declaración del Fullbuster, no lograban comprender lo que dijo, ¿acaso había algo más que debían saber?

**Hola minna, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, perdón es demasiado corto pero la imaginación no me da para más y tenía ganas de dejarlos rogando por mas (si lo se soy mala) hasta la próxima chicos y no olviden dejar sus sensuales reviews o sino no actualizare pronto, eso era broma pero si necesito sus reviews para motivarme a seguir con la historia.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron, casi todos insultaron a Gray , ninguno se salvó de hacerlo, como les decía hasta la próxima minna.**

**Mata ne! ^.^/**


	3. Chapter 3 Empiezan las consecuencias

Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Capitulo 3 Empiezan las consecuencias.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, camino hasta su habitación y se tiro sobre la cama, dio media vuelta quedando boca arriba, suspiro a la vez que miraba el techo y se paso una mano por el cabello; el pelinegro azulado se encontraba molesto, no sabia si debía de sentirse culpable o no por algo que ni siquiera recuerda. Se supone que se fue del gremio para despejar su mente pero lo único que lograba era indagar mas sobre todo lo ocurrido en esa mañana, total, en ningún lugar podía estar en paz, ya sea por sus compañeras que lo querían aniquilar, no matar porque eso seria muy poco a comparación de lo que le querían hacer, por lo que le hizo a Juvia, tenia suerte de salir vivo el día de hoy pero seguro que mañana si lo harían pagar; o sus compañeros masculinos con todas sus preguntas que lo hacían sentir peor por todo esto que esta pasando.

Necesitaba aclarar su mente así que opto por tomar una ducha, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se iba a quitar su camisa pero para su sorpresa ésta ya no estaba, bufó molesto, no podía ser posible que incluso en estos momentos su ¨don¨ para quitarse la ropa inconscientemente siguiera presente, procedió a despojarse de sus demás prendas, se metió y abrió el grifo del agua, el vital líquido caía sobre él. Pareciera que el mago intenta olvidar todo haciendo que las gotas de agua se llevaran todas sus inquietudes pero no podía simplemente.

¨Curioso¨ pensó el alquimista de hielo ya que no puede olvidar lo que ocurrió en el transcurso del día de hoy pero si lo acontecido la noche de ayer, y eso era lo que mas necesitaba saber. Por un momento se le cruzó por la mente la idea de preguntarle a la peli azul, la cual deshecho de inmediato, las chicas no se lo permitirían, seria muy insensible de su parte y le echaría sal a la herida, no podía hacerlo, las cosas ya no serían como antes y sobre todo para la Loxar.

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia estaba sobre su cama, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y con una manta cubriéndola, como si quisiera protegerse del mundo con ella, se encontraba profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos, no había parado de llorar desde que entró a su departamento en Fairy Hills, quería parar de llorar pero no detener el llanto, así de fácil; no podía retenerlo, ya que si se encontraba llorando (todos sabemos porque) era por decepción y dolor, la decepción era porque cuando creyó que por fin aquel alquimista sentía lo mismo que ella la cruel realidad se burló de la maga y sus sentimientos, le hecho en cara que él nunca le iba a corresponder y la utilizó, le dolía tanto que la peli azul creía que no podía explicar con palabras el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando ahora, el saber que su amado y sobrevalorado Gray-sama fue capaz de burlarse de ella de tal forma le rompía, si es posible, aún mas el corazón, se había vuelto añicos. Si la demás gente creía que exageraba por llorar tanto por ello y le dijera cosas como: ¿Para que lloras tanto?, ni que fuera la gran cosa¨ la Loxar no dudaría ni un segundo para hacerles saber sus motivos, cabe de mas preguntar lo siguiente: ¿No sufrirías igual si la persona que mas amas se aprovechara de eso y te usara solo para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales?

Juvia no podía dejar de lamentarse, se preguntaba porque le tenía que pasar todo aquello, si la vida era quien la quería ver sufrir lo ha conseguido y para muestra de ello ella estaba en su cama llorando por todo lo provocado gracias a las palabras de su queridísimo mago de ojos grises. No es nada sencillo aceptar que la usó como si fuera un simple juguete sexual; su corazón se negaba a reconocerlo, no podía, mas bien, no quería aceptar esa verdad, por mas dolorosa que fuera la quería ignorar como si con eso se desvaneciera su sentir sobre toda esta situación.

Su semblante de tristeza no se podía ocultar, la ojiazul dirigió su vista hacia su peluche versión chibi del Fullbuster, si la situación no fuera ésta lo abrazaría como siempre, con todas sus fuerzas y como si del verdadero se tratase pero esta vez dudaba si eso estaría bien, sonrío triste y aparto la mirada del peluche. Decidió ignorarlo hasta que todo esto dejara de causarle tanto daño, se estiro sobre el colchón y miro hacia el techo, lo mejor seria descansar y eso seria lo que haría ella, se intento acomodar, jalo la colcha y al hacerlo no se dio cuenta que el peluche que tanto amaba, no tanto como al real, caía al suelo silenciosamente. Cerro los ojos, cayendo, aunque no de inmediato, en un profundo sueño, no sin antes pensar que la próxima vez que viera al pelinegro azulado seria un poco (ok, ¿para que nos engañamos?), demasiado difícil actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos.

Al día siguiente…

Todos en el gremio estaban actuando con normalidad a comparación del día de ayer que, por mas increíble que sea, estuvo tranquilo desde la conversación que tuvieron todas las féminas de Fairy Tail con el mago de ojos grises, por cierto los magos masculinos seguían sin comprender del todo de que trataba todo eso o que había hecho enfurecer tanto a las bellas hadas del gremio como para haber estado todas en contra de su compañero, quien no se había inmutado ni ante las aterradoras miradas de la Titania y la Demonio Mirajane y las demás magas que también les provocaron un miedo inmenso. Aunque las chicas no se comportaban como siempre, por ejemplo la mayor de los Strauss daba sus sonrisas de siempre pero no estaba muy atenta cuando le pedían cerveza o comida sus compañeros, a Lucy y a Levy se les veía platicando pero se notaba que no hablaban de nada de lo que decían a diario como libros o la historia que escribía la rubia, al parecer hablaban de algo que querían mantener en secreto ya que se susurraban, Cana tomaba la cantidad de siempre pero lo hacia pensativa y bebía despacio a comparación de otras veces, por la extraña actitud de las chicas los hombres habían decidido no molestarlas con preguntas sobre lo que paso ayer; lo que si notaron todos era que ni el mago de hielo y mucho menos la maga elemental no se habían aparecido por ahí todo lo que iba del día aunque las mujeres no les extrañaba eso, era obvio que Juvia no iría un tiempo al gremio, ellas lo entendían perfectamente, solo esperaban que no fuera mucho tiempo como para empezar a preocuparse, y la ausencia del Fullbuster no sabían a que se debiera pero esperaban que llegara sobre todo Erza, que seguía enojada por lo que le hizo a la maga de ag8ua y sobre todo ´por haberla desafiado, todas querían darle su merecido.

Contrastando a las chicas, cierto dragón slayer de hierro no estaba del todo conforme con la misteriosa actitud de todas las chicas y su silencio sobre lo que paso entre la Loxar y Gray, el no pensaba quedarse con la duda por lo que fue hacia su enana favorita para que le contara lo que le pasaba a la peli azul que lloraba justo el día de ayer, cuando se encontraba atrás de la Mc Garden puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la maga de escritura asustándola ya que eso la sorprendió, la tomo de sus solapas de la ropa y se la llevo cargando así, la maga iba pataleando ya que se la llevaba contra de su voluntad.

Estando ya fuera del gremio la bajo lentamente, ya con sus pies sobre el suelo la peli azul cruzo los brazos y lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –pregunto fingiendo enojo, no se podía molestar con él, disfrutaba de su compañía y mas a solas.

El pelo azabache la miro serio, por la mirada que le dirigía el mago pelinegro a ella, la ojimarron supuso que no era nada bueno por lo que se la llevo fuera del gremio, se comenzó a incomodar por la penetrante mirada del ojirubí sobre la suya color chocolate, desvió la vista de esos ojos que la observaban, miro hacia el piso un poco apenada.

-¿Sabes que es lo que tiene Juvia?-preguntó sin mas el DS de hierro.

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, reubico su mirada hacia la del mago que tenia enfrente, ahora ya entendía el porque la llevo allí afuera; para preguntarle y si ella le respondía estarían a solas para que nadie pudiera escuchar sus conversación, por un momento dudo si en responder su interrogante pero recordó que Gajeel y Juvia eran viejos amigos, llevaban tiempo ya de conocerse, iban de misiones juntos a veces, era mas que evidente que se preocuparía por la Loxar.

Cuando Juvia les había contado todo fue bajo la condición de que nadie mas supiera de eso que les contaría, Levy no podía ocultárselo al mago con piercings que tenia enfrente, quizás no estaría tan mal que le dijera todo lo que les conto la maga de agua, rompería la promesa de no decírselo a nadie solo por esta ocasión.

.

.

.

.

.

Gray iba caminando en dirección al gremio, si bien todo seria distinto de ahora en adelante con su compañera peli azul no era como para quedarse estancado en un sentimiento de culpa que ni siquiera sabia si debía de sentir por esto, por lo tanto decidió continuar con su vida como si nada hubiera acontecido, ya estando a unos metros de la entrada una voz lo hizo pararse en seco.

-Veo que tienes agallas como para presentarte después de lo que le hiciste a Juvia-dijo la voz que el alquimista de hielo identifico como la de Gajeel.

Miro al dragón slayer, que parecía bastante serio y molesto, el mago de hielo no sabia porque se debiera esa mirada casi asesina como la que le mostraron las chicas ayer, pensó un poco y dio en el blanco, ya creía saber el porque de su aura asesina. Ni modo tenia que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, lo miro sin una sola pizca de miedo o algo parecido lo que molesto al de ojos rojos, crujió los dientes bastante irritado, convirtió un brazo en una barra de hierro y prosiguió con lo que ya tenia pensado hacerle al ya semidesnudo Fullbuster; corrió directo hacia el mago de hielo propinándole un golpe en el rostro del chico de ojos grises tumbándolo al suelo. Se levanto con dificultad el alquimista y miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro al de cabello azabache y escupió un poco de sangre.

-Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Juvia-dijo el DS con una cara que inspiraba miedo a cualquiera, mientras se acercaba al mago de hielo y se preparaba para continuar golpeándolo.

Fuera lo que le fuera hacer, no habría misericordia por parte del Redfox.

**Hola minna, perdón por la tardanza pero la escuela no me ha dejado tiempo para leer o escribir, y además una maestra se ha pasado de con una amiga y con mi Nee-chan, pero lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí con un capitulo especialmente para todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, se agradece chicos TTwTT.**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y perdón si siguen siendo muy cortos pero como ya dije no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y son demasiadas las ideas que tengo para el fic por lo que no es muy buena situación que digamos, en fin si les gusto dejen sus valiosos reviews y actualizare lo mas pronto posible.**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
